


Little Things

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Little things, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To jest bardzo króciutki i słodki shocik, miłego czytania <3 Nie jestem pewna, czy ktoś już tego nie tłumaczył, ale jeśli się natkniecie, to mi napiszcie ;*</p><p>UWAGA: This work is not my own. This version is a transition done by me with permission from the original author, pocketlouis, from Wattpad. All original plot lines, characterizations, and words go to the original author.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Louis Tomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63708) by pocketlouis. 



> To jest bardzo króciutki i słodki shocik, miłego czytania <3 Nie jestem pewna, czy ktoś już tego nie tłumaczył, ale jeśli się natkniecie, to mi napiszcie ;*
> 
> UWAGA: This work is not my own. This version is a transition done by me with permission from the original author, pocketlouis, from Wattpad. All original plot lines, characterizations, and words go to the original author.

Był tam znowu, stojąc z pewnym siebie odbiciem. Robił to ponownie. Chociaż powiedział, że tego nie zrobi, ale on po prostu nie potrafi walczyć z pragnieniem. Jak on mógł? Człowiek w lustrze, patrzący na niego, osoba ze zdjęć, była wszystkim, czego nie chciał widzieć. Od starych blizn z przeszłości na jego ciele, do tego żenującego małego brzuszka pod jego szarym wełnianym sweterkiem, który poprawiał w każdej minucie dnia, bo każdy mógł zobaczyć jego niedoskonałości.

\- Louis… - rozległ się głos, niski i chrapliwy i Louis skoczył. To był Harry. Harry, który absolutnie gardził, kiedy Louis to robił; patrzył na siebie przez długi czas. Harry stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi w drzwiach do łazienki, opierając się swoją wysoką postacią na drewnianej ramie. - Co ci o tym mówiłem? - zapytał z wyrzutem. Louis mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami w odpowiedzi. Co miał powiedzieć?

Harry podszedł, chwycił rękę Louis’a i zaprowadził go do ich sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, wciągając Louis’a na kolana. Z ramionami mocno owiniętymi wokół bioder, Louis zrelaksował się i zadrżał, gdy głowa Harry’ego ułożyła się na jego ramieniu. Louis czuł oddech Harry’ego na szyi i zamknął oczy. - Dlaczego nie rozumiesz tego, jak piękny jesteś? - Zapytał cicho i Louis wzruszył ramionami w podobny sposób, w jaki to zrobił wcześniej. Bez względu na to, ile razy męczył się z próbowaniem, aby zrozumieć, ale po prostu nie mógł. To było niemożliwe. Był… Był po prostu Louis’em. Louis’em ze zbyt wysokim głosem, który czasem brzmiał trochę nosowo; chłopakiem z brzuszkiem, który nigdy nie wydawał się pójść dość daleko, jakkolwiek zmęczony był, by pozbyć się tego. Louis’em, który był wszystkimi niedoskonałościami i niczym więcej. Nie było tam nic świetnego, ani pięknego. Przynajmniej, kiedy parzył.

\- Przestań. - Harry mruknął za nim.

\- Przestań, co?

\- Myśleć w ten sposób. - Harry powiedział, wyciskając pocałunek z boku szyi Louis’a. - Myśleć takie rzeczy o sobie.

\- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, Harry. Wiesz to - Harry przerwał mu, ciągnąc go do tyłu, więc teraz leżeli na łóżku, zwinięci razem. Silne ramiona Harry’ego owinęły Louis’a od tyłu, przykrywając mniejszego chłopca.

\- Wiem, że jesteś idealny dla mnie. - szepnął do ucha Louis’a, przed złożeniem pocałunku na wrażliwej skórze pod nim. Louis przewrócił się więc, patrząc na Harry’ego, a on żachnął się na niego. - Co to za wygląd? - Harry zapytał.

\- Nie jestem idealny, Harry, - wymamrotał i zatrzepotał zamkniętymi oczami. - …daleko mi do tego. - Łzy wypłynęły zza delikatnych powiek i nie chciał ich otworzyć, w obawie, że jego uczucie nienawiści, wychodzi spod jego łez. Obawiał się, że Harry zobaczy to, co on widzi za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy w lustro i zostawi go.

Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się, - Hej… - powiedział cicho, owijając mocno ramiona wokół Louis’a. - Posłuchaj mnie, - zaczął i Louis w końcu otworzył oczy. - Jesteś taki piękny. - wyszeptał i pocałował go w czoło. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możesz zobaczyć siebie, tak jak ja cie widzę…

Louis wyszedł spod ręki Harry’ego, - To dlatego, że nie mnie widzisz, kiedy patrzysz w lustro. Nie musisz żyć w tym ciele. Nie musisz poprawiać swoich ubrań co kilka pieprzonych sekund, bo czujesz, jakby wyglądały źle. Nie jesteś niski. Nie jesteś… Nie jesteś mną, Harry. - powiedział, zanim załamał się całkowicie. - Jesteś Harry’m; wysokim, szczupłym, wysportowanym, pięknym, doskonałym w każdym calu. Nawet nie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie lubisz… Nie równam się tobie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi jeszcze raz, - To jest to… To ty. Jestem w tobie zakochany. - przysunął się bliżej Louis’a, - Zakochałem się w tobie za to, kim jesteś, a nie za to, jak wyglądasz.

Louis wciąż nie widział, gdzie Harry z nim poszedł i wzruszył ramionami. Harry zacisnął usta i chwycił rękę Louis’a, - Co robisz? - zapytał, a Harry uciszył go.

\- Tylko spójrz. - powiedział, ściskając ich palce.

\- Twoja dłoń pasuje do mojej, jakby została stworzona tylko dla mnie - mruknął cicho, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Harry szybko przeniósł się i położył dłoń na brzuchu Louis’a i Louis był zdeterminowany, by przenieść je z dala od niego, ale Harry mu nie pozwolił. - Twoje ciało, - powiedział przebiegając palcami po ciele Louis’a, przenosząc je z jego brzucha, do jego twarzy, kciukami pocierając kości policzkowe. - Twoje ciało zostało stworzone dla mnie. - Jego usta spotkały te Louis’a i całowali się delikatnie.

Harry wstał i poszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, a oczy Louis’a śledziły jego ruchy, zanim nie przestał widzieć. Dwie duże dłonie atakowały jego boki, łaskocząc go brutalnie. Po mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał jego głośny śmiech, - Harry przestań! - wykrzyknął, a Harry śmiał się razem z nim, ich śmiechy tworzyły melodyjny dźwięk, podobny do piosenki. Utwór, który skradł serce Harry’ego, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że kocha Louis’a Tomlinson’a, za wszystko, czym był.

\- Dlaczego mnie łaskoczesz? - Louis zapytał bez tchu, a Harry tylko uśmiechnął się.

\- Żebyś mógł usłyszeć, jak piękny jest twój śmiech. Zaśpiewaj z mną. - powiedział i zrobili to. Głosy kłóciły się w najpiękniejszy sposób, ostry, ściszony, spotykający się z wyższym sopranowym. - Lubię z tobą śpiewać. Twój głos jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. - dodał, gdy skończyli, - Zwłaszcza, gdy robię rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jęczysz…

\- Harry! - Louis przerwał, uderzając chłopaka w ramię, Harry tylko uśmiechnął się z uwielbieniem, do miłości swojego życia. Najpiękniejszy człowiek na świecie, nie widział, że przed ni siedział szaleńczo zakochany w nim chłopak i zastanawiał się, jak ktoś tak piękny, może czuć taką nienawiść do siebie. To było niewiarygodne.

Harry szturchnął Louis’a w kość policzkową, - Lubię, kiedy się uśmiechasz. Szczególnie, gdy twoje oczy marszczą się. - powiedział i Louis zakrył oczy.

\- Dlaczego Harry? Są okropne! - zaśmiał się.

\- Bo, dlatego wiem, że twój uśmiech jest prawdziwy. - powiedział po prostu. Louis tylko spojrzał na niego, a jego serce stopniało. - Pokazuje mi, że jesteś szczęśliwy. - dodał.

Louis rzucił się do przodu, spadając na Harry’ego i pocałował go głęboko. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, Harry.

\- Jestem zakochany w tobie i w tych wszystkich małych rzeczach. - powiedział, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. I była.

__________________________

W tekście są zawarte teksty piosenki “Little Things” - One Direction :D


End file.
